The present application relates to a touch panel used for a screen-input type display apparatus or the like and to a method of manufacturing the same.
For example, there is widely known a touch panel of an analog resistive film type that detects input coordinates by using a resistance change amount. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-158549 (paragraphs 0042 and 0045, FIGS. 1 and 4) discloses a touch panel of a resistive film type having a laminated body obtained by bonding a first substrate to a second substrate by a first bonding adhesive that surrounds a predetermined area. The touch panel has an air hole used for forcing excess air out of a pressed space at a time when a laminated body is bonded onto a bonding target (display target). With this structure, the generation of air accumulation on a bonded surface due to a reaction force of the pressed space can be prevented. In addition, an operation load of the touch panel can be reduced.